


Under Pressure

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Impact Play, Interrogation, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Sounding, Tentacles, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When Iorveth defeats Vernon Roche, he intends to take his time interrogating his enemy. Fortunately, an abandoned mage’s house nearby provides him with the perfect toys to make this fun.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sugar and Spice prompt sounding! I admit, this is a little closer to fantasy than reality in that I did not research the limits of all the play included in this, so like, don't try this at home, I guess?  
> Also this is consensual non-consent, so be warned!

Iorveth looked down at the human bound on the table before him. This wasn’t an ideal place for an interrogation, but a true professional could make do with whatever was around. And boy did Iorveth have something interesting around.

This house that he was coopting had previously belonged to some mage, and they had left behind some interesting toys. Iorveth was excited to try them out. Especially the plant. The plant would be interesting. Iorveth could already foresee many instances where having vines that responded to his commands would be useful.

But the plant wasn’t the only toy at his disposal. He’d tested them himself, of course, just to be sure he understood how they worked. And maybe a little because it had been a long time since he’d had someone to play with. 

But now… now he had a captive audience. Literally. A blank canvas spread before him, ready to be broken into shape.

Iorveth cracked his knuckles, enjoying the way Vernon Roche jumped at the sound. The blindfolded man had lost their fight and now it was time for Iorveth to get some information.

He slipped on a special pair of gloves that had short, thin spikes on the inside of each finger, and decided to begin with Vernon’s arms. He’d stripped his captive of all armor, until Vernon had only a thin tunic and a pair of trousers to protect him.

They would not be enough. 

Iorveth’s lips pulled up into a smile as he brushed his fingers ever so lightly across the inside of Vernon’s arm, ghosting up towards Vernon’s elbow.

Vernon couldn’t hold back his gasp, nor the way he shivered, and Iorveth grinned. He fully intended to enjoy this as long as possible.

Continuing to drag his fingers lightly along Vernon’s elbow, he pressed the button that ran an electric current through the spikes. Only a small one, but enough to be noticed. Enough to tingle and sting.

Vernon arched in surprise, straining against the ropes that kept his shoulders, hips, and ankles against the table. Iorveth smirked, stepping on a chair to climb up into the table and straddle Roche’s abdomen. From here, he could reach both of Roche’s arms, and he kept Roche guessing about where the touch would come and when it would be electrified.

“Talk, dh’oine,” he ordered. “What are the defenses of the Ellander Army Base?”

“Fuck you,” Vernon spat.

Iorveth just laughed. He had hardly expected Vernon to give in so soon. After all, he had so many more toys to use still.

Pulling off his gloves, he gripped Vernon’s tunic tightly and tore it open across the chest. Vernon gasped, nipples tightening in the cool air. Iorveth licked his lips. He did so enjoy how sensitive a human’s nipples could get. 

In fact…

Reaching for the candle next to Vernon’s bound leg, he swirled his hand to watch the melted wax move. Then, ever so delicately, he tilted the candle to the side and let the hot wax drip down onto the pink nubs on Vernon’s chest. 

Vernon gasped loudly, breath hitching with a sound that could almost be a moan. 

Iorveth repeated the process on the other side, pouring wax onto Vernon’s nipple and watching as Vernon struggled not to arch into the sensation. Then he continued across and down Roche’s smooth chest. The hair had been precisely removed just for this and Iorveth couldn’t help the way he shifted, excitement bubbling in his belly.

“Tell me, Vernon,” he murmured softly, intimately.

Vernon shuddered, gritting his teeth. “Never.”

“Well, if you insist on being difficult,” Iorveth said, faux-regret in his voice as he poured more wax down Vernon’s chest. 

He scooted down Vernon’s body, settling over his hips where he could already feel the slight interest from Vernon. Smirking, he continued to pour the wax down Vernon’s belly, admiring the way the muscles flinched and shivered. 

Once Roche’s abdomen was littered with drying puddles of candle wax, Iorveth licked his lips and pulled out his knife.

“Speak,” he ordered, settling his knife under the edge of hardened wax. 

Vernon made a show of rolling his lips together, pointedly silent.

With a smirk, Iorveth used the knife to rip the wax off of the skin of Vernon’s belly. 

“Ah!” Vernon shouted, unable to hold back his reaction. 

Iorveth settled his knife against the next puddle of wax, this one right underneath Vernon’s belly button. “Tell me the defenses.”

“No.”

Iorveth ripped the wax off and Vernon arched, biting his lip against another yell. 

“Talk.”

“Your mother sucks Kaedweni cock,” Vernon spat, then screamed as Iorveth ripped the wax off of Vernon’s left nipple. “Fuck!”

“All you have to do is say the words,” Iorveth taunted, trailing his knife down the line of Vernon’s chest.

“You’ll never break me,” Vernon growled.

“But it will be so very fun to try,” Iorveth said cheerily, pushing his knife hard enough to break skin and Vernon hissed. “How long do you think you can hold out? I have such plans for you. I’m curious to see what will push you over the edge.”

“Fucking try it, Squirrel,” Vernon snarled and Iorveth smiled genially as he ripped off the next piece of wax. 

“With pleasure, Vernon,” Iorveth hummed. “With pleasure.” 

The last puddle of wax was over Vernon’s right nipple, and Iorveth decided that he kind of liked the asymmetry. Maybe he’d leave it for now.

Instead, he trailed his knife across Vernon’s abdomen, varying the pressure between feather light and breaking skin. By the time Vernon’s breath was coming in rapid pants, he’d written his entire family tree across Vernon’s chest. Ending with his own name, of course. Right above the hem of Vernon’s trousers.

He licked his lips, clenching against the urge to grind down against the bulge in those trousers. Not yet. 

He underlined his name with a flourish, then climbed off of Vernon’s hips. Vernon’s trousers would only get in the way for what he had planned next, so he ripped them down, exposing Vernon’s half hard cock to the air and making the human swallow hard with a shudder.

Taking a moment to admire the numerous marks and beaded blood on Vernon’s body, Iorveth grabbed his next tool and activated the magic he’d attached to it.

Vernon flinched as the air in the room changed slightly, electrified. But the human continued to remain silent, and Iorveth was delighted to move onto the next step.

He ran his fingers lightly over Vernon’s furred thighs, thick and soft and so very pale. For now.

Unwrapping the belt from his hand, he raised his arm and brought it down with a crack. Vernon’s own belt slapped against his thighs, the metal studs electrified and causing Vernon to jerk with a soft sound.

“Feel like talking yet?” Iorveth asked, rolling his shoulder to prepare for the next blow.

“Go fuck yourself,” Roche panted, still radiating defiance, even as his cock twitched in the cool air, giving him away.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Iorveth chuckled, “not when you’re so very fun to play with.”

He brought the belt down again and Vernon groaned. Then he made Vernon wait, circling around the table and pulling on one of the gloves again. This time, he reached out and dragged the spikes along Vernon’s thighs, too lightly.

Vernon shifted, pulling against his bonds. 

“Want more?” Iorveth asked, voice patronizing. 

“Fuck you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Switching his hand for the belt, he brought it down with enough force to crack against Vernon’s thighs.

“Fuck!”

He rubbed over the red marks, gloves pricking at the inflamed skin. “All you have to do is talk, Vernon.” 

“All you have to do is fuck off and die,” Vernon snarled, pretending his cock wasn’t plumping further with every strike. 

“Now, now, Vernon, let’s have some manners, shall we?” Iorveth snapped the belt punishingly, twisting the electric charge up slightly.

“Ah,” Vernon whined, though no doubt the human would claim it was anything but that. Fortunately, Iorveth’s word was the important one right now.

“Sing for me, dh’oine,” Iorveth challenged, wrapping his gloved fingers around that half-hard cock.

Obligingly, Vernon gasped and moaned, hips attempting to squirm either closer or further from the sensation. 

Slowly unwinding his fingers, Iorveth gave Vernon a moment to wait with nothing touching him, then he swung the belt down.

Vernon screamed, muscles twitching. Good. He was just about ready for the next part. But first…

Iorveth very carefully fondled Vernon’s balls with spiky fingers, enjoying each jerk he pulled from the human. He trailed his index fingers down, pressing ever so lightly against Vernon’s perineum, then brushing over Vernon’s hole.

Vernon gasped, a whimper in his exhale. 

“Shall I make you talk this way?” Iorveth asked rhetorically. The answer was most definitely yes. Eventually.

“Nn,” Vernon groaned.

Grinning, Iorveth removed his hand, dragging it against Vernon’s left leg as he retreated, just to watch the dh’oine shiver. Then he pulled off the glove and prepared his favorite toy: the plant. He picked up the small pot, the vines emerging from it fluttering with the movement. 

Clearing his throat, he uttered the command to bring the vines under his control. Immediately, the vines grew, extending until they were long enough to reach Vernon, even with their pot in Iorveth’s hands. 

Vernon inhaled sharply at the touch of the cool vine. Iorveth knew from experience that it felt strange, almost pulsing with life. Or magic, more likely. He licked his lips and sent the vines crawling across Vernon’s hips until one could wrap tightly around Vernon’s balls, drawing a yelp from the human.

“Oh, don’t worry, Vernon. We’re just getting started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche refuses to tell Iorveth anything, no matter what the elf comes up with. But can he actually hold back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be 2 chapters, but now it's 3. So hey, more porn!

Vernon Roche shuddered, twisting his wrists against the ropes strapping him against the table. If he focused on the ropes, it kept him from thinking about how the tight constriction around his balls was actually kinda nice and how, as the tentacles Iorveth somehow controlled slid around his pelvis, he really kind of hoped they’d wrap around his cock.

Instead, Iorveth’s cool fingers touched his cock, holding it still as he applied something cold and slick to the head of his cock. What was Iorveth doing?

Something swirled over his cockhead, then prodded at his urethra and Vernon gasped, surprised by the sheer unrelenting  _ want _ that rose up in his belly. Iorveth slowly pressed the sound into his cock, the cold metal stretching his hole. It felt strange, a little like he needed to piss, but also weirdly  _ good.  _ Like his cock was being stroked from the inside, but very, very slowly.

Without quite noticing, he’d started whining at some point, focus entirely devoted to his cock. He couldn’t see Iorveth’s smirk through the blindfold, but he could hear in in the smug tone.

“Ready to talk yet?”

Biting his lip against another shiver as the sound continued to slide in, he shook his head violently. “Whatever perversions you think of, I’ll never tell you anything.”

“Oh, but you will,” Iorveth said, fingers brushing over his belly with those spikes that prickled and scratched at his skin. “You’ll scream my name before we’re done.” Iorveth’s voice was deep with promise and Roche shuddered.

“Never,” he swore, genuinely wondering if he was lying or not. 

Iorveth didn’t answer, instead wrapping those spiky fingers around his cock, so that he felt the teasing tickle of the gloves on the outside and the insistent stretch on the inside. Then Iorveth  _ moved _ his hand, stroking up and down with a grip that stung.

The sensation of his foreskin rubbing against his head was already one of his favorites, but with the added feel of something  _ inside _ his cock, the friction made him whimper. While his head spun from the pleasure, he only belatedly became aware of tentacles stroking back behind his balls, slick with the same cold lube Iorveth had used before. 

“Fuck,” he bit his lip hard, determined to hold his noises back. There was no  _ way _ Iorveth could get him to scream. 

Iorveth, of course, took that as a challenge and doubled down, slick tentacles now brushing across his rim, circling against it but not pushing in. Part of Roche almost missed the sharp bite of Iorveth’s gloves, but the prospect of actually being  _ filled  _ made his mouth water.

But he wouldn’t beg. He  _ wouldn’t. _ Even if he really, _ really  _ wanted those tentacles to enter him.

Gods, who would’ve thought he’d ever he here, spread out on Iorveth’s interrogation table and dreaming of being filled. 

But Iorveth refused to give him what he wanted, keeping the tentacles teasing him, even once Iorveth released his cock and let a tentacle wind its way around it, stroking him slowly, leisurely.

He whimpered, biting down hard on his lower lip. He would  _ not _ beg.

Then Iorveth spread his gloved hand over Roche’s belly and activated the magic, sending an electric shock through his body.

“Fuck!” he shouted, unable to hold back. 

“That’s right, Vernon. You want to talk, don’t you? You want to ask for something?”

“Nnnngn,  _ no.” _ he growled, trapping his moan in his chest.

“Very well,” Iorveth chuckled, and then the sound in his cock  _ moved,  _ pulling out and then falling back in  _ so _ very slowly.

In the absence of anything in his ass, it was nice to feel like at least  _ part _ of him was filled, but gods, it wasn’t anywhere  _ close _ to enough and  _ fuck. _

He didn’t realize how hard he’d been biting his lip until Iorveth tsked. “Really, Vernon, if you want more blood, there’s no need to draw your own.” A tentacle poked at his lips until he released his bottom lip, then the tip of the tentacle rubbed across it.

His mouth was opening before he’d even thought about it, the tentacle dipping inside and sliding across his tongue. Curious, he suckled at it, trying to understand what it was. From the feel of it, he almost thought it might be a plant? But what kind of vines could move like  _ this? _

The tentacle – vine? – around his cock squeezed, and he could feel precum welling up, only to encounter the sound blocking its path. The pressure felt strange. Intense, but good. Too good, especially as the sound pushed forwards again and prodded against a spot inside him that made lightning bounce up his spine.

When his hearing returned, Iorveth was laughing. “Good, dh’oine, very good. Now, beg for me.” So saying, Iorveth leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the sound sticking out of Roche’s cock. All Roche knew was that the second Iorveth started humming, the sound vibrated  _ inside his cock,  _ sending tingles up and down his spine. 

“Fuck!” he screamed, suddenly entirely desperate. “Fuck, please!” 

Those tentacles  _ still _ wouldn’t enter him, and he clenched against them, wanting them to slide inside his ass and  _ fill him,  _ dammit.

“What was that?” Iorveth said against the sound, still sending vibrations through the metal.

Roche shook his head, clenching his teeth. It was bad enough that he’d slipped once. He wouldn’t ask again. He  _ wouldn’t. _

Determined, he closed his lips around the tentacle in his mouth and sucked. Keeping himself busy would keep him from talking.

“Would you look at that?” Iorveth’s deep voice cackled, and that prickly glove slid across the side of his face. “Doing your best to pleasure a plant. Such a good whore, aren’t you?”

Roche growled, ignoring the heat pumping through his veins. Usually, he would kill any who dared to call him such. But somehow, the hated words spit in Iorveth’s dark voice made a thrill jump in his stomach. He wanted Iorveth to call him it again.

“Mmm, is that why you’re so desperate for something to fill your sloppy hole?” Iorveth asked, and the tentacles pressed  _ ever so slightly _ inside. 

Roche gasped around the tentacle in his mouth, squirming his hips to try to get more.

Iorveth belted him across the thighs again, and his shout was muffled by the tentacle. “Hold still, whore. Just be good and tell me what I want to know.”

In all honesty, Roche couldn’t remember  _ what _ Iorveth wanted to know, but he refused to say anything on principle anyway. 

Iorveth’s voice turned enticing. “Don’t you want to be fucked, Vernon? Don’t you want to be filled like it’s your only purpose in life? Because it is, isn’t it? You’ve always known that life amongst royals wasn’t for you. Instead, you’re meant to be here, aren’t you? Here, stuffed full by vines  _ I _ control.”

Roche whined, sucking hard so that he wouldn’t answer. 

“Ah, but you don’t just like being full, do you, Vernon? You want to be bred like a good king’s whore?”

Roche opened his mouth, irritation flaring at being referred to as such, but the second he’d drawn in a breath, he lost it as the tentacles  _ finally  _ pushed inside him.  _ Deep _ inside him. 

“Fuck!” he screamed, throwing his head back. The tentacle he’d been sucking on apparently took offense at that and slithered back up to his mouth, sliding determinedly forward into his throat.

Not expecting it, he half choked around the length, swallowing and breathing heavily through his nose. 

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, freeze with him stuffed full, and then Iorveth ordered all of the tentacles to withdraw and thrust forward  _ hard. _

His scream was muffled by the tentacle in his throat, but while that tentacle adopted a slow pace, pulling out of his mouth leisurely and then gliding back in, the one in his ass slammed home, then set a rough pace, sheathing itself in his body as deep as it could.

Roche shuddered, gasping around the tentacle in his mouth, as Iorveth trailed spiked fingers down his neck and across one nipple.

“You may be the king’s whore,” Iorveth continued, “but underneath, you’re  _ mine.”  _ Roche whined, tilting his hips into the thrusting length. “You’re mine to fill and you’re mine to breed,” Iorveth vowed darkly, voice promising death to any who challenged his claim.

The pressure in his dick grew stronger as he produced more and more precum, but with nowhere to go, it simply made his cock throb, stopped up by the sound.

“Please,” he found himself whining, almost illegible around the tentacle. Almost.

Another tentacle teased at his rim and he jerked, wanting it badly.

“What was that?” Iorveth taunted.

And that was annoying, it  _ was,  _ but to be forced to the edge of begging to be fucked – Roche found that he rather didn’t care  _ how  _ annoying Iorveth was as long as he kept Roche feeling good.

With that in mind, it didn’t feel so much like a defeat to beg when the tentacle in his throat pulled out. He licked dry lips and asked, “please. Gods, fuck me,  _ please.” _

“Good boy,” Iorveth said, rewarding him with a soft mouth pressing against his cheek, so lightly that it only made Roche want more. He whined, opening his mouth for the tentacle again and sucking on it.

“That’s right,” Iorveth said, brushing through his hair with a spiky hand. The tug against his scalp was extraordinarily pleasant and he immediately wanted more. “Such a good whore, aren’t you, Vernon? You just want someone to fill you and appreciate you and breed you properly, hmm?”

Vernon whimpered in agreement, tilting his hips back and forth to help the tentacles fuck into him. The two of them coiled around each other and punched into him roughly, forcibly stretching him and he screamed again, pleasure and pain lancing up his spine until they were indistinguishable from each other.


End file.
